the never ending story
by Azuril Noir Raine
Summary: okyay-sokyay! this fic is co written with my friend anshi-chan. well, this is rated for some torture, mutilation, iner termoil, and swearing. and that's just the first few chapters! hope you like it! review!!!!!!!!!
1. author's notes and other legal stuff

PFM: this is a story my friend Anshi-chan and I started when she last slept over at my house a while ago. It doesn't really have a title, but, I thought it was cool so far, so, I am posting it as a story.  
  
Marron: will I be in it?  
  
PFM: 3_3 if you wanna...  
  
Anubis: oh, brother...  
  
PFM: 3_3 'Nubis!  
  
Katan: this may take a while... ^_^;;;  
  
Kale: y'tell me about it...  
  
Mars: I get ta pop up too, right, Pop?  
  
PFM: of course, my male twin! ^_^  
  
Mars: yahoo!  
  
PFM: every chapter will be a different part we have written, I'll lable them for ya too.  
  
Katan: is there anything else?  
  
PFM: yea. Pie.  
  
Kale: nyeeeaaaasshhhyeah....  
  
PFM: enjoy it, review it and tell me you luv me! ::singing:: "shy no venus! Surenndur to your heart!"  
  
Kale: no more Sorceror Hunters for you, girlly...  
  
PFM: "Oh my darling, I love you! And the kid who just stands tonight!"  
  
Kale, Katan, Anubis, Marron, and Mars: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Mars: Pop also wanted to say a few things in the way of an actual disclaimer, she says she doesn't own Anthy, Anshi-chan does, she doesn't own YGO, she doesn't care who does, she does own Kaylynn, she does not own a Fairy King Trusedale card for the Duel Monsters game, but she's trying to find one-  
  
PFM: can anyone help me find one?! It's on my DOR game and I love it to death, vut it's just not the same as the real thing is, ya know? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mars: she also wants to give you a general summary of the fic, hit it, Pop.  
  
PFM: ok, well, we really are kinda scrambling for a plot at this point, but itr'll be good, really it will!  
  
Mars: riiiiighttt... -_-; 


	2. anshichan's chapter

PFM: ok, peeps, chapter one is up and running. This one was written by my buddy Anshi. I will have written the next one. Me hopes you likes.

Katan and Marron: ^_^;;;;

Katan: she's as hopeless as your brother...

Marron: not quite...Carrot's hopeless, so's Pop, but she's not an idiot.

PFM: whadevah! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anthy, Kaylynn, Seto and Yami walked away from the movie theater, the girls in high spitits. Yami and Seto had just about had enough of each other for one day and were anxious to get home. They all said their good-byes and went their separate ways at the crossroads. Anthy was turning the corner and started towards her apartment. She stopped and turned around. She heard someone following her. The Sennen Stay hanging around her neck glowed and the wind picked up. She clenched her teeth and stood her ground, but there was nothing that she could do to protect herself. 

Something hit her and she blacked out. 

$$$

**Ring**…

"I'm comin' I'm comin." Kaylynn said groggily. She fumbled around for the phone, nearly dropping it in the process. "h'lo?" 

"Kaylynn?"

"Yea? Whadya want at this time of night?" 

"I just got a call about Anthy. She's gone." 

That woke up Kaylynn in an instant. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PFM: that's the end of the first chappy. The next one'll be up soon! Enjoy it, peeps!


	3. my chappie

PFM: this is the chappy that I wrote. I hopes you like!

Malik: I wanna file a complaint!

PFM: what?! -_-;;

Malik: how come you make me gay?

PFM: malik, darling, you're not gay. There is no yaoi or shonen ai at all in this...so far...

Malik: oh, dear...

Marron: I believe that about sums it up...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malik rolled around in his bed, having a nightmare of an eerie sort. 

"Anthy...no..." he tossed harder until there was a thud and a startled yelp. The door to his room suddenly flew opened to reveal Bakura with Ryou in toe,

"Malik? What's wrong? We heard you yell." Bakura asked, Ryou only watching from some-what behind his yami, Malik blushed slightly at the interest in his personal space, but he shook his head and smiled,

"no, nothing's wrong, it's ok." He said softly, Bakura only backed out nodding slowly, but Ryou stayed with Malik for a bit,

"what were you dreaming?" he asked as innocently as he could, Malik only smiled more and looked away from the frail looking boy. He'd come to live with the two white haired boys after his failed attempt at world domination, he found being with Ryou was making him softer, but, he seemed to be taking his tole on Bakura too.

"it was nothing. Don't worry yourself, Ryou." He insisted, but when he looked up he found the ivory haired sitting on his bedside smiling warmly at him, "R-Ryou...I..." he started, but something moved past the window outside and he stopped. Malik looked at the window, Ryou following his glance worriedly, making Malik begin to think it was time for the white haired boy next to hm to leave before anything could happen to him. Ryou's worried hot-chocolate brown eyes back to Malik,

"Malik?" he started, another noise outside making both boys look at the window. Malik stood up and started toward the window, ryou looking up at him, "what is it?" malik was at the window when ryou decided to stand up, he slowly started toward his Egyptian friend, who was opening the latches on the window. Malik got the last lock off of it and no sooner had this happened when the window flew open and something rushed in, heading like a gust of wind towards-

"Ryou!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PFM: end chapter two! R+R, peeps!

Marron: why do I bother with you...?


	4. and on to anhsi's next chappie

PFM: and this is the chapter that Anshi wrote.

Marron: when do I get to make an appearance?

PFM: all in due time, darling.

Katan: ^_^;;;;; no more sorceror hunters for you...

PFM: "don't touch, JUNK BOY, made, made, LONELY BOY!"

Katan: or Maze...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anthy slowly came to. She was in extreme pain and it hurt even to look around. Her hands were bleeding and when she looked, she found why. There were two daggers speared through her hands and into the wall. Anthy also had daggers piercing into her ribs, locking them in place like her hands. She craned her neck to look around. 

"Ryou? RYOU!!!!" The boy so named was asleep in a small chair. He looked alright, but there were three long cuts on his right arm. He looked up weakly at Anthy, not even recognizing her at the time. 

"You're both awake…good." 

Anthy's eyes darted to the doorway, and there stood a creature that looked like a white Chinese dragon. Blood began to gush out of Anthy's wounds and they hurt ten times more. She clenched her teeth, trying not to think of the pain. Then she heard Yami's voice. 

"Where is he?!" Anthy asked, trying not to sound like she was in too much pain. The dragon grinned. 

"He's still looking for you, along with Kaylynn and Seto. I plan on putting you through ten times the hell they're going through." 

"What about Ryou?" Anthy glanced at Ryou, still looking rather emotionless. 

"I erased his memories and inserted my own memories for him." 

The rage inside Anthy exploded. 

"DAMN YOU!!!!!!" 

444444444444

"Yami, calm down." Seto said, placing a hand on his rival's quivering shoulder. 

Yami had been a nervous wreck for roughly an hour, and his twitching had become much worse. Kaylynn was better, to the extent that she wasn't twitching and her eyes weren't the size of seeds. Their efforts to calm the former pharaoh seemed to be usless. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PFM: next one's mine! Oh, and sorry about the whole 'let's stop in the middle of something' thing going on, but, this when each of us stopped and started, not our problem we can't finish scentances...

Marron: sure it's not, Pop...


	5. pie is gooduh, i meanmy next chap

PFM: and this is the chappy that Pop wrote!

Marron: you are far too pleased with yourself.

PFM: who told you to talk?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Maybe we should split up?" Kaylynn suggested, but seto shook his head,

"no, I've been through far too much to know that we shouldn't split up." He said, Kaylynn only gave him an odd glance, then turned to yami,

"it wasn't your fault, yami, you know that, right?"

"yes, but-"

"yami!" a new voice sounded, the three companions looked over to find two familiar faces thatnding there,

"Bakura! Ishtaru!" Kaylynn cried, greeting the two yamis, who looked quite somber, "what's wrong? Where are-?" but she stopped herself at the looks of guilt of the pair's faces, "when did they...?" she stopped again, for the sake of the fact that the yamis and their hikaris had been living tolerably with each other for so long.

"not too long ago. We ran to find you right away." Ishtaru explained,

"aaahh..." she said absently, nodding, then turning back to seto, "now what?" the CEO shook his head slowly and shrugged.

444444444444

"le-lemme go dammit!" malik screamed, he was being dragged down a dark hallway, similar to the one he'd been dragged down years ago. He was then thrown into a rough wooden door, which swung open with the impact of his weight. He fell into a room that felt odd and cold. He looked around, his breathing catching as he noticed Anthy hanging from the wall. He cried out and ran to her, pulling the daggers out and lowering her slowly to the ground, "Anthy, Anthy! Wake up! Come on!" he cried then he looked around some more only to find Ryou still in the chair looking in front of him distantly, malik jumped up and ran to him, kneeling in front of him, hands on his shoulders, "ryou, speak to me! ryou!" no response, "r-r-ryou..."

"he can't hear you," came a voice that part of malik knew but part of him didn't, he turned slowly, to find .........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PFM: oooo!!!!!!!! Another cliffy! Who could this mysterious person/thing be? Well, review and find out! When I stop being lazy, I will praise my adoring reviewers! All hail the reviewers!

Marron: you make me terribly sad.


	6. for lack of a better name this title wil...

PFM: and the madness continues! 

Marron: you're still a terribly upsetting person, my friend.

PFM: ah, but I am a terribly upsetting person doctoring up ficcys at eleven o'clock at night! I haven't had sleep in a while!

Marron: maybe after this chapter, you should get some rest...

PFM: you're coming with me.

Marron: ok, but you're SLEEPING.

PFM: spoil sport...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.......... the white dragon laughing at him. Anthy stirred, trying to stand. She had lost a lot of blood and was very weak. 

"Anthy! Don't!" Malik cried again. 

5555555

Yami's twitching was getting worse. He collapsed to his knees, eyes peeking between his fingers. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were full of fear. 

"Yami? Something wrong? Yami?!" Bakura asked. 

Seto pulled Yami to his feet, and not too kindly at that. Everyone tried to help the best they could but nothing seemed to help. His legs felt so weak that they seemed like they couldn't hold him up anymore. Yami's voice was now a mere whisper. 

"Egypt…" He whispered. 

The other yamis looked puzzled. Egypt…Egypt… 

"Yami, what about Egypt? What's going on?!" Kaylynn shouted. Yami cringed at the sound of her voice. Ishtaru put his arms on Yami's shoulders, and pulled them away almost instantly. Yami's twitching and shaking was really bad now. 

"Burning…Egypt…" Yami said. 

The yamis were desperately trying to figure something out. 

"Egypt! Egypt is burning!!!" Yami's sudden outburst made everyone step back. He shrank into a little ball, still twitching and quivering. 

222222222

Anthy fell back, onto Malik, for roughly the third time. The dragon laughed. 

"Don't waste your breath. Malik, you will be back home in Egypt soon." 

"What?" 

There was a large map on the wall. A map of Yami's empire. Anthy tried to stand again, but Malik kept her from doing so. Ryou stood up and looked at them with his dull and emotionless eyes. He grinned. 

"We're gonna burn Egypt to the ground." He said. 

%5555555555

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" The yamis shouted. 

Yami Yugi nodded. He confessed. He had premonitions---nightmares---about this. He knew it was going to come if he had walked Anthy home last night. That's why he didn't. But it happened. 

"Egypt…Egypt will burn?!" Bakura asked. 

"Tell us everything Yami." Kaylynn demanded. 

"I remember fire, and broken temples and pillars and debris all over. I remember blood, and the smell of burning flesh, and a giant black dragon ready to annihilate us all. Ryou and Malik were there, but they seemed…different…like they were possessed…and Anthy was…Anthy was……was…" Yami couldn't finish.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PFM: beddy-by time for me. R=R, people, then, I swear on the head of my wife, I'll acknowlage my reviewers!

Marron: you haven't got a wife! -_-;;;

PFM: this is true! And I am proud of that!

Marron: ok, now, sleep!

PFM: you got it, babe! *wink* well, you heard the man, it's my bed time. So, I'll leave you to this for a bit. Zee-ya! ^_~


	7. seven!

PFM: ok, I think I've given you guys enough time to review, flame, hate and love me, so, here is the next chapter.

Marron: you're just evil...

PFM: why, thank you. ^_^

Marron  
: -_-; that wasn't a compliment...

PFM: *blink*blink* then what was it?

Marron: never mind!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Anthy  was...what?" Kaylynn demanded, but he lowered his gaze more, "fine!" she cried, making them all look at her, "keep your secrets! But I'm going to egypt to save them!" she pulled out her deck as her friends looked at her, then she found what she'd gone in there for and pulled it out, "Fairy King!" she cried, holding up the card, then the creature so named appeared in a swirl of glitter and mist, its colidascope wings shimmering, then Kaylynn turned to it, "can you fly me to Egypt please?" she asked sweetly, it nodded, then she turned her eyes to the three yamis and they narrowed dangerously, "if you three wanna sit here and sulk, you can. But I'll save malik! And ryou! AND anthy!" she snapped, enphisizing on the names of her friends-and her ex, "when we were together-before seto...-malik always promised to protect me, and even after seto came into the picture, malik promised that, as a friend, he would keep me safe...and the first time I saw ryou, I vowed to him I would protect him...cuz...i can feel something special in him...and he's my friend..." her eyes had watered and she looked about to cry, but she streghtened up and glared hard at the three boys in front of her, "and I'd die for anthy any day!" seto walked up next to her with a small smile on his face,

"baka...you can't do it alone, I won't let you." he said with a smile in her direction, she blinked at him then grinned,

"glory hog." She murmured, then she closed her eyes and shook her head a bit, "fine. Bakura, ishtaru! Yami! Any of you three losers coming with me and seto?" Bakura grinned and nodded, ishtaru following suit, though not grinning, yami stayed still, looking at the ground, "yami?" he looked up at her, "are you coming with me?" he looked down again, but then looked back up and nodded, a look of determination on his face, "great! Then let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Malik's tear filled eyes gazed over what had once been a city near Giza, he had been protected from the brain-washing by the ancient incantations connected to the pharaoh on his back-at least they came in handy for something, right? The dragon had given up on manipulating him through mind control and threatened his friend's lives to keep him loyal to him, malik was presently standing next to ryou, who was staring blankly ahead of him, every now and then he showed some signs of life but otherwise, he was hollow and he didn't do too much besides stand there and gaze. Malik wished he could wake ryou up, but, he couldn't think of any way that didn't involve injuring the frailer boy. He rubbed at his eyes to rid them of tears, making ryou look curiously, as though crying were something he'd never seen before, he blinked at the other boy and his eyes seemed to clear slightly. Malik stopped moving and looked down at him, ryou was staring fixedly into the lavender eyes that had locked with his own deep-brown ones,

"ryou?" malik started, turning and putting his hands on his friend's shoulders, "can you hear me?" ryou blinked slowly, but he nodded, he was breaking through the brain washing, malik smiled, hoping to reach his friend before it was too late-he and ryou having gone with the dragon and anthy having been left back at their dismal prison to brood and suffer.

~~~~~~~~~~~

PFM: end of chapter six! Come chapter seven, I expect to be loved! Do you understand me?! loved!

Marron: you frighten me.

PFM: you turn me on.

Marron: I really didn't need to know that.

PFM: *blows audience a kiss* good night, everybody!


	8. behold chapter seven!

PFM: this chapter, I will make a resolve to not spontaneously say the word "pie"

CG: chee...?

PFM: *huggles chibi elf*

Marron: well, then, why don't we get going on this before she forgets she's staying quiet! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~

"I can't…won't…I won't die here!" Anthy hissed, crawling slowly upwards…out of the pit she had been left in. 

The sun shone brightly in her eyes and blinded her for the moment. She tumbled onto the sand and lay there for a moment. Egpyt? She looked around at the land that Yami loved so much. Ryou and that dragon were going to destroy it all. Anthy struggled to stand, legs too weak to support her. She reached for her deck, wanting to pull out a card to help her…maybe taking her to some oasis. 

But her deck was gone. 

"DAMN!!!" Anthy shouted. 

A shadow passed over her and she looked up to see the white dragon. It grinned at her and held up her deck. 

"That pharaoh that you love so much…" 

"Yea…what about him?" Anger crept into Anthy's voice. 

The dragon's grin widened. 

"He will destroy Egypt." 

Two silver throwing knives embedded themselved into Anthy's back. She screamed in pain as they began to burn. She fell onto the sand, and Ryou walked up, still emotionless. He grinned, looking at her blood. He pulled out his knives, poison hissing as it drained into her wounds. 

"I think that pharaoh will be broken after he sees her. He'll have to fight her." Ryou said, laughing. 

"Remember, I want to enrage him. I want to spark the hatred that he's been keeping sealed away for centuries. One he unleashed that anger, it will release a wave of energy that will revive the evil lord that he sealed away long ago." 

Ryou cocked his head to one side. He wasn't sure what the dark lord was. 

"The pharaoh was enraged and used every ounce of strength to seal it away. He cannot defeat it a second time, even with help." 

11111111111111111

"Is Yami doing any better?" Kaylynn shouted over to Seto. They were all convinced that Yami should NOT be on a dragon by himself and so Seto volunteered, and took him on the Blue Eyes White Dragon. 

"No, he's getting worse." 

And indeed he was. Beads of sweat were appearing on his forehead and he held one hand over his heart, as if in extreme pain. Seto shook him, and he yelped in fear. 

"Great, now he's parinoid." Seto said to himself. 

A strong blast of energy hit the Blue Eyes with such force that Yami slid off the side of the dragon and was hanging on by only one arm. Seto reached for him, but another blast sent Yami tumbling headfirst towards the sand. 

"Kaylynn!" Seto shouted..........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PFM: well, the next, chapter should be fun, right?

Marron: right, sure.

CG: chee! ^_^

Marron: I think you need more help then just the two of us...

PFM: what do you mean?

Marron: I just think you should bring in some other helpers.

PFM: ok, then. Next chapter, I'll have a few new helpers on the scene. Byyyyyyyyeeeee!!!!!!!!! ^_~


	9. ooga booga, baby!

PFM: ok, as requested, I have some new helpers. Meet Hiei, everyone.

Hiei: hn.

PFM: ^_^;; charming, isn't he?

Kurama: yes, very much so.

Hiei: ::grumbles under his breath::

PFM: don't worry, baby, we love you.

Kurama: maybe *you* do, but, if I did that'd be wrong.

Marron: like wise.

CG: Chee!

Hiei: Does that plushy little thing have a purpose?

PFM: yes. To be cute. Right, CG?

CG: chee!

PFM: he said 'yep'. And, now, we have our reviewer praise! Gomen ne for it being so late, but, I had other things I was side-tracked on and so I didn't remember.

Marron: she never does...

PFM: hey, I am now, aren't I?! Ok, here we go!

         Ch 1;

       Anthy Kilik---yup. This is it. This is what we worked on, mi amiga!

         Ch 2;

       Anthy Kilik---you're welcome! ^_^

       Bakuri no go---thank you much. ^_~

         Ch 3;

       Tenshi girl---hehe, I'd never ever have the heart to kill off ryou-kun, he's too loveable for that. ^_^

       Anthy Kilik---you're welcome a bajillion times over! ^_^

         Ch 4;

       Naru-chan---I hope you mint 'odd' as in 'wow, this is neat' as opposed to 'oh, jeebus, this stinks on ice!'...

       Anthy Kilik and Anshi-chan---double yay!

       Goddess of Anime---I'm at the least glad you like it. ^_^

         Ch 5;

       Bakuri no go---don't worry, I'll update soon...hopefully...

       Anthy Kilik and Anshi-chan---you should probably be locked up...but then again, I know I should! ^_~

Marron: ^_^;;;;;;; now that she's done with that, here's the chapter...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaylynn was already on it, she jumped out of her Fairy King's arms and plummeted towards the earth, making both Seto and the fairy cry out in surprise. She managed to fall fast enough to catch the former Pharaoh, but then realization hit and she knew she was street pizza any ways, she clutched the slim form of yami to her and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the landing that would happen any second now-only to be met with landing on something soft. She opened her eyes and looked down, then she gasped loudly. Sure enough, she was on the ground but her Fairy King was under her, wincing in obvious pain,

"No!" she cried, crawling carefully off of him, laying yami down next to her monster to allow him to come to grips, she lifted her Fairy King's head and laid it in her lap, "speak to me! are you alright? Fairy King?" she asked, he'd fallen after her and had stopped the fall with his own body, she was moved to tears, which hung loosely from her eyelashes, threatening to fall at any second, "I'll kill him..." she hissed, hugging her Fairy King before putting him back into his card state, "I'll kill who ever it is that's doing this to us...i won't let him go without a fight." Just as these words left her mouth, the Blue Eyes landed next to her, glowing as it turned back into a card, Kaylynn turned to face Seto, who ran over to her and Yami, who was standing up shakily.

"Kaylynn!" seto cried, clutching her to him, "are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, seto. Don't worry." Then she pushed away from him and turned in the direction they'd been heading, "now, let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou glared down at Malik, who was cowering away from him,

"what did you think you were trying to do?" he snapped harshly, pointing one of his throwing knives at the frightened Egyptian, "break the hold of whatever it is that you say bindes me?" he lightly pushed up on malik's chin with the flat of the blade, forcing him to look at him, "and, you honestly expected to succeed?" Malik let the tears eating away at the sides of his eyes fall, surprising Ryou, who took a step back, the coldness in his eyes ebbing a bit, "wha..."

"Ryou!" malik cried, lunging forward and grabbing the thin wrists of the boy so-named, making him drop his knives in surprise. Malik took this opportunity to rush him backwards into the nearby wall, making the ivory haired boy gasp in surprise, he looked into malik's face and gasped again at what he saw there, a look of pure anger and determination, "ryou, I don't wanna hurt you. but, you're leaving me no other alternative. Ryou, you've got to wake up!" malik screamed, making the smaller boy cry out in surprise at his sudden outburst and cringe away from the blonde, shuddering slightly, "if you can't wake up by yourself, then I'll have to wake you on my own!" malik snapped, then he was surprised to find the smaller boy burst into tears and try weak attempts at breaking free from Malik's hold. Malik took a few steps back and allowed Ryou to fall, he was hugging himself loosely and gasping for air between sobs, well, at the least, he was back to the fragile, breakable boy he'd been before, right? Malik fell down onto his knees and hugged Ryou to him, making the ivory haired boy gasp in some fear, then relax and latch onto malik,

"what did I do? Why...? why did I...?" ryou managed, before a familiar laugh made the two look up,

"well, aren't you two cute?" the dragon sneered, Malik clutching Ryou to him, knowing the boy couldn't take much more before he broke completely, "oh, don't worry, he's done his job, now all I need is his soul, then, I'll let him go."

"What?! No!" Malik cried, standing up with Ryou and moving away, hopelessly. _It's over...this freak is gonna steal Ryou's soul, then do Ra knows what to me and Anthy...i'm sorry, guys..._

~_so that's it?_~

_huh?! K-Kay..._

~_is this your idea of protecting the ones you care about? You're just gonna...give up...? just like that?_~

_What else is there to do? I'm trapped...so is Ryou, we're doomed anyways..._

~_Well, with an attitude like *that* no shit ya are. But, just hold your breath for a sec and close your eyes, I know what I'm doing!_~

_What? What're you-_

~_Ok, Seto, let'er-rip!_~ with that said, a blast of energy and a familiar voice ordering the command 'White Lightning' the wall behind them was gone, knocking back the dragon with the force of the blast, burying him under the rubble of the former wall. The smoke from the crumbling wall cleared after a time, revealing Yami, Ishtaru, Bakura, Kaylynn, Seto, a Blue Eyes White Dragon, the Dark Magician, the Dark Necrophilia, the big, creepy mask monster thing, and the Fairy King Trusedale.

"Guys!" Malik yelped happily, Kaylynn running to them,

"are you two all right? Where the hell are we?" she asked, Ryou looking up at her, then clinging back on to Malik's shirt tighter, "eehh...?"

"he's a little freaked out." Malik said, sweatdroping, Kaylynn shrugged, then asked where Anthy was, "Right down there." Malik said, pointing to the hallway they'd been in, Kaylynn turned back to the group and gave them an 'I told ya so' look, the four boys only mumbling or coughing as they diverted their attention else-where, 

"come on, ya bunch 'a losers! We gotta go find Anthy!" she snapped, her Fairy King waging his finger accusingly at the four other Duel Monsters, making them shift a bit, he was the most powerful-a custom made Fairy King for the neice of Pegasus J. Crawford (A/N: *cring*cring*)-at 5000 Attack Points and 4000 Defense Points (A/N: damn straight he was custom made! The real card's only slightly less powerful then the Dark Magician!). then he led the way down the hall, Kaylynn and Malik next, Malik holding Ryou in his arms, the boy half way in shock, then everyone else, Seto putting his Blue Eyes back into its card form in the narrow corridors.

"Anthy!" Yami cried, finding her a bloody mess on the ground, the group ran to her, the Dark Magician and the mask thingy keeping watch by the doorway for any signs of the dragon,

"Damn!" Kaylynn snapped, kneeling next to her friend, "Fairy King, can you heal her?" she asked her monster, who nodded, then pointed his staff at Anthy and glittering shards floated forward and flowed into the wounds, dissolving them into nothingness. Anthy stirred and blinked her eyes opened slowly, looking at her friends, then she was met with a severe glomping from Yami who cried and babbled about how happy he was to see her, Anthy smiled and hugged him,

"I missed you too, Yami." She said quietly, then Seto suggested they scram out of the place, getting no objections, they ran for it.

"So, what exactly happened back there?" Kaylynn asked Anthy, who was being carried by Kaylynn's Magician of Black Chaos, Yami in the arms of his Dark Magician, Seto, Ishtaru, and Bakura on the Blue Eyes and Malik and Ryou on the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Well, I got the shit beat atta me, was threatned with the lives of my friends, watched Ryou and that dragon destroy most of Egypt while Ryou was under the dragon's control, and then I got rescued."

"happy end." Kaylynn said with a big smile, Anthy laughed and nodded, 

"Well, what'd I miss?" Anthy asked,

"Well, Yami went skitsofrenic, I snapped on a few people, we then got lost in the woods, after my Fairy King broke our fall, right?" she asked him, he made a pained face and nodded, Kaylynn laughed, "oh, he remembers." She said, then she continued, "then, we went to that um...place that the...dude...was...in and...um...Seto!" she cried helplessly, making the CEO burst into laughter-not moniacle, real laughter, which was rare to hear from the somber boy.

"We ran around that dragon's hideout for a bit, then we found you after rescuing Malik and Ryou, who seem to have gotten very close..." seto teased, grinning at the two light haired boys, Malik giving him a nasty look, then softening as he looked down at the sleeping Ryou leaning against his chest,

"Aaaawwww!" the females of the group cooed at the adorable ivory haired boy as he slept (A/N: can you just picture that?! Kawaiiness up the wazoo!)

"What's he got that I don't?" a very sensitive Bakura snapped, glaring at his hikari,

"innocence." Ishtaru whispered dangerously low in the feind's ear, making him shiver and melt right there, the rest of the group looking away and humming or whistling or doing whatever, the Dark Magician, Chaos Mage and Fairy King exchanging looks of confusion as to what the hell was going on, Kaylynn shook her head,

"I can't believe you two...what a waste of two perfecting attractive guys..." Ishtaru glared at her,

"my bitch, my business." He sneered at her, then Seto came to her rescue,

"then keep it to yourself."

"Do I get a bitch?" Kaylynn asked,

"sure." Anthy said,

"Really?"

"Yea, pick someone."

"Seto, you are now my bitch."

"I am bitch to no one."

"Waaaaaanna bet?"

"fine. But not in public."

"You're secret's safe with us, Seto."

"Some how, Malik, I doubt any secret is safe with you."

"ha, ha..."

"Hey, An, who's your bitch?" Kaylynn asked, looking at her friend, who only laughed and grinned at her,

"guess."

"Yami!" 

"yes. How'd you guess so quickly?" she asked sarcasticly,

"he's blushin'."

"I didn't think anything on the planet could turn that color." Anthy said, then the group burst out laughing, Yami snapping at them to shut up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PFM: happy end!

Marron: knowing Anshi-chan, no it isn't. you forgot to blow up the planet.

Hiei: what's with the sudden shounen ai thing, Pop?

PFM: I'm guilty. I couldn't resist. Sorry, An! ^_^;;

Kurama: next chappy's yours Anshi-chan.

Marron: and you are under strict orders to do whatever you want to, so have some fun with it.

PFM: end! ^_^

CG: chee! ^_^


	10. revenge boo revenge boo revenge boo!

Anthy: weeeee! I can have fun!

Kamui: (From X/1999) Um….mew?

Anthy: Don't say that. That's my word.

Kamui: Mean.

Anthy: Aww. *hug* 

Kamui: I feel loved. 

Anthy: okay…what ta write. 

Kamui: I'm leaving now. 

Anthy Okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their victory was short lived. The Dragon had followed them all the way back to Domino. For the entire week that they were back, Anthy found it difficult to do almost anything. She couldn't sleep, didn't eat, didn't talk to anyone ect. It was rare to see her out in the daylight. 

"And you're not the least bit worried?" Yami asked, having tea with Seto and Kaylynn that Friday. (Yes…they're having tea. It was a good idea at the time). 

"No. Not really." Kaylynn said. 

"She's a big girl and can take care of herself." Yami laughed uneasily at Seto's comment. 

"I really don't want a repeat of what happened last time." Yami said harshly. 

Seto was a little take aback by his rival's sudden mood change. 

"Alright, let's pay her a visit." Kaylynn said, hugging her man. 

Anthy's apartment was a clean as ever. None of the dishes were used, nothing. Not even a wrinkly in the sheets on her bed. Kaylynn jabbed Yami in the ribs with her elbow. 

"Bet you spent a lot of time in there eh?" She whispered, grinning. 

"shut up." Yami hissed. 

"Um…over here." Seto said, standing on her balcony. 

The two ran over to him, looking at what he was pointing at. There was the dragon, looking up at them grinning. Yami glared, rage building inside of him. Sleeping on the dragon's back, was Anthy. 

"Damn you!" Yami shouted, immediately summoning his Dark Magician. The dragon laughed. 

"Fool!"  the dragon flew straight at the Dark Magician, snapping his body in half with its jaws. Yami cried out in pain and dropped to his knees, holding his hand over a wound in his stomach. 

Anthy's eyes shot open. She stood on top of the dragon (I'll name it sooner or later) and in her hand was the Dark Magician's staff. Seto summoned his Blue eyes and Kaylynn, her Fairy King. The dragon lunged at the Blue Eyes' throat, biting through the strong scaled of a fellow dragon. The Fairy king was a formidable opponent to any other, but Anthy had magic to begin with, increasing her chances to win. And she did. 

Yami was the only one injured from the attack. Kaylynn wanted to follow, but Seto suggested that they call the others. Seto tended to his rival's wounds while Kaylynn did just that. They soon were headed to Egypt, on Yami's Osiris of course. 

"Promise not to fall off this time?" Kaylynn joked. 

"fine." Yami said weakly. It hurt. 

"Are you going to be okay?" Bakura asked.

"I didn't know you cared."

"Shut up and answer my question."

"I think."

"I want a definite Yes or No."

"Maybe." 

Ishtaru laughed. The rest of the group shook their heads. Yami looked at his Dark Magician card again. 

"Hey…look at this." 

The card was stained with blood. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dragon looked at the limp form of Anthy, sleeping in a chair on the opposite side of the room. She held the secret to the Pharaoh's demise. His emotions would drive him over the edge and cause true and utter chaos from five areas of the ruins. This would cause the dragon of earth to come to destroy all. Anthy opened her eyes. 

"Radament." She whispered. The dragon looked at her. 

"What?" It said sharply. 

"Nothing." 

The spell kicked in again and Anthy was asleep. Radament made preparations, activating cards from Anthy's deck to welcome his "guests".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~2~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Malik…what's that?" 

Seto pointed to a silvery glint on the sand. Yami said nothing. He hoped that wasn't what he thought it was. No one could confirm what it was. Osiris screeched in pain and thrashed about violently, throwing it's riders to the sand. Yami recalled his dragon before something grabbed Ishtaru's wrist and began dragging him into the sand. 

"This is not happening!" Yami activated a remove trap card and Ishtaru was freed. 

"Yami…what's going on?" Malik asked, grabbing the former pharaoh's shirt and shaking him a couple times. 

"I don't know!" He cried. Malik dropped him. 

A sharp chill ran up Yami's spine. He twitched once and his eyes grew small. 

"Yami…is something wrong?" Kaylynn asked, poking him once or twice. 

"It's burning" He whispered. 

Everyone looked at him like he had grown another head. Yami sprang to his feet and pointed to the pyramids. His arm twitched and beads of cold sweat appeared on his forehead. 

"It's burning! Egypt is burning!" He cried, sinking back to his knees with his hands covering his face. Ishtaru and Bakura grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet and Kaylynn slapped him. 

"No more of this burning crap Yami!" She shouted. 

"Nothing's hurting you now. Egypt is not burning. Your wounds will heal and the world won't go to hell unless you can't pull yourself together." Seto added. 

Yami slowly nodded. He wasn't so sure. It was a bad feeling inside him that kept growing and growing. The group summoned more of their cards and hurried towards the pyramids as the sun began to set. None of them ever saw what was following them. 

~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~

Anthy: I'll leave you at that.

Kamui: Okay. 

Anthy: It's not too evil, 

Kamui: O-o 

Anthy: Hey, she abused my bitch. 

Kamui: Okay…   


	11. vending machines are the devil

PFM: ok, here we go. I am officially naughty and you should all know this now.

Marron: you know that whole shounen ai thing that she started the last time she wrote a chapter for this fic? Well, here she goes again. 

PFM: but nothing too gross!

Marron: you're just weird, Pop.

PFM: yea, and...? well, I'm just gonna write the story now.

Marron: fine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pop Flower Millenium's "Quote of the Day": When you do things right people won't be sure you've done things at all.

"Let's stop for now." Kaylynn said, yami looked at her in shock,

"your best friend's in trouble and you wanna stop?!"

"Yea. Only for the night. Then we'll be all rested up for tomorrow."  She explained, yami looked away from her,

"But, what if she's in trouble?"

"Well, no duh she's introuble, genius. She _was_ kidnapped." Bakura said, then he yelped in surprise as he started to slip off of the side of the Blue Eyes' back, only to have a strong, tanned arm wraped itself tightly around his waist, pulling him back up so his back rested against a firm chest, he blushed slightly at the contact, knowing instantly who it was.

"Th-thank you..." he managed, but the little romance scene was interrupted by seto coughing-quite fakely-from ahead of them,

"I really don't think it would be a good idea for you two to do too much together back there, bad for the air-speed of this thing." He said, lightly patting the dragon. Kaylynn, ryou and malik laughed, even yami cracked a smile. Ishtaru made a small growling noise as he pulled the white-haired fiend closer to him,

"Maybe I want him now, Kaiba. You can't say or do a thing about it." He commented, bakura's eyes were now as big as plates and he was blushing worse then anyone had ever seen before, ishtaru remained calm and collected as his other arm joined the first around bakura's waist. Seto and yami were staring back at the two bug eyed, Kaylynn, malik and ryou were covering their eyes with their hands, laughing hystericaly, "later." Bakura told him sternly, trying to take charge-but not doing too well, he knew the effect the other had on him and he knew that he felt the same-he neede ishtaru and he needed him now!

"uh, hey, guys..." malik started, the others all looked at him, "what's that?" he asked flatly, pointing at a dark silhouette in the distance,

"Um...a...shadow?" Kaylynn suggested, but yami shook his head,

"Anthy's in there."

"Huh?" seto inquired as everyone looked at the former pharaoh, 

"she's in there. And so is the dragon."

"Then, we're closer then I thought and we won't be stopping for the night." Kaylynn said, making ishtaru sigh loudly, then growl a bit and glare at her, "What? Your lil 'love fest' can continue back at home. But now, we rescue Anthy."

"she's right." Seto admitted, the others nodded, heading for the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"you bastard! What're you going to do to them?!" Anthy snapped, the spell still tugging at her to sleep,

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Yea it does!"

"well, then, wait and find out."

Anthy growled low in her throat as her mental picture of her friends continued to come in strong, her cannection still there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_I don't know what words I can say. The wind has a way to talk to me. Flowers sleep a silent lullaby. I pray for reply, I'm ready..._" Kaylynn was singing as they flew, a favorite of hers and Anthy's. seto smiled wistfully at the girl, yami had his eyes closed and his head bowed and looked asleep, Bakura was leaning back against ishtaru's chest and _was_ asleep, ryou was looking back at the girl behind him, then he leaned back against her and sighed, malik was smiling broadly from behind Kaylynn as he enjoyed the song, "..._quiet day calms me-oh, serenity. Someone please tell me-hooohhhmmmm-what is it they say? Maybe I will know one day..._"

"very nice." Malik commented,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

anthy watched her friend sing with slowly watering eyes, then Radament's cold voice braught her back to reality,

"what a beautiful voice." He remarked, anthy snarled, 

"_I don't know what words I can say._"

"she has so much pure energy, but there is a black core to her...she would be easy to manipulate..."

"don't you touch her!" anthy screamed, trying to move without much success,

"_the wind has a way to talk to me._"

"oh, but, I would so love to enjoy the little akutenshi's singing."

"_flowers sleep a silent lullaby..._"

"No!"

"Too bad..."

"_I pray for reply, I'm ready..._"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"hey, I'm confused. Weren't we heading for the pyramids a bit ago?" seto asked, the others looked around at eachother, "and didn't we have a bunch of monsters out earlier?"

"well, it was _your_ idea to put some of them away, seto-koi." Kaylynn reminded him, he blushed and looked away, "we put them away so we'd have a less noticeable approach, and we _were_ heading for the pyramids when malik saw something, then yami said he could feel anthy there so we headed off that way, and now, here we are at the front door...well, almost..." ryou and malik nodded in agreement to the story, yami had fallen asleep leaning against seto, Bakura had also fallen asleep leaning against ishtaru, all seven of them were riding on a pair of Blue Eyes White Dragons, kaylynn's Fairy King Truesdale and Yami's Dark Magician were sitting behind their owners on the two different dragons, Kaylynn still sang for the others, seeing that it calmed them a bit, knowing they needed to be as ready as they could be for what was to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Radament looked behind him at the shadows, "Jakken..." (A/N: no, not Sesshoumaru's lil helper dude from Inu Yasha) a tall, slim figure appeared behind him, bowing,

"Yes, lord?"

"see to it that or guests never find this room, and bring me the girl..."

"as you wish." With that, Jakken was gone.

^_Kaylynn...Yami...guys..._^ anthy thought in distress, ^_be careful, you guys..._^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group was standing about a meter or a little less away from the doors to the large castle/mansion/building/fortress/thingy, looking up at it,

"it looks like yer typical bad guy hang out." Bakura commented absently, ryou looked curiously at him,

"yea, after all, 'creepy looking hide out' is in the job description." Malik informed,

"uh-huh, right under 'really stinky breath'." Kaylynn finished, 

"well, it looks big, but do you think it's fully catered?" ishtaru joked

"stop it now!" yami cried, everyone looked at him, "anthy's in there and we hafta find her!"

"yami, we know that, but, we're gonna hafta get in first."

"then let's go." Malik said,

"right!" Kaylynn agreed, then she bolted for the doors,

"hey, wait for me!" ryou cried, running after her,

"oh boy, here we go..." seto said, putting his hand up to his head, ishtaru nodded in understanding, malik and Bakura just blinked, yami was looking at the doors where Kaylynn and ryou had stopped, the two could be heard arguing,

"go ahead, ryou, open the door."

"maybe we should knock first?"

"ryou, no one knocks when they break in." she said, the group watched the pair yank and push at the doors, with no effect, then Kaylynn cried out in frustration and began to beat and kick the doors, ryou doing his very best to hold her back, "you stupid son of a-open up, dammat!"

"I'll handle this." Bakura said, jogging over, the others in toe,

"Bakura! You're a master lock-pick! Open the door." Kaylynn ordered, Bakura bent in front of the door and pulled out a kit of lock-picking tools (Braught to you by Zelgadis Incorperated), then he turned to Kaylynn and asked, in quite the sassy tone,

"don't you think we should ring the bell first?" Kaylynn, already pissed, clenched her fists and glared,

"I think you should shut chyer trap and open the door." She hissed venomously, making the tomb-robber jump to it in panik.

       "moving right along, people, keep it moving, our next stop on the tour; the corridor of irrelavent doorways-no flash photography please." Kaylynn joked,

"great, we're lost and she's making jokes..." malik mused, ryou giggled a bit, seto smiled and rolled his eyes, ishtaru and Bakura were also smiling, yami was watching his feet frowning,

"hey," yami looked up at the sound of the voice, Bakura stood turned around facing him with a real smile on his face, his eyes half lidded, "we'll find her. She's not just your girlfriend, she's our friend too." Yami blinked, but nodded, ishtaru walked over to the slightly smaller, white haired fiend and put his hands on his shoulders, looking at yami with the same smile as Bakura,

"that's right. We won't let this guy win. After all, he's ruining my fun time." Then ishtaru kissed bakura's temple and walked back up by seto and Kaylynn and the hikaris, Bakura blushed, looked at the ground, then motioned for yami to come back with the group. They continued forward, Kaylynn making small balls of light shoot up on either side of the hall all the way down the corridor so they could see,

"convenient." Ishtaru commented as he looked at one of the small glowing orbs,

"and it saves energy." Bakura said, pulling the other yami along by his arm, inside, the place looked like a gient historic house. It had winding corridors, doorways that went to nothingness, it was made of decaying wood and was your typical 'Dracula Friendly" zone with the stereo-type cobwebs and bats and shadows; the top few floors were above the sand, but there were other layers built under the desert and that was no doubt where the dragon was. They were on the first floor, as they went lower, no doubt deeper into the earth, stone replaced wood more and more yet everything remained the same otherwise...old and musty.

"ugh, it smells like my grandma in here." Kaylynn complained,

"do you often smell your grandmother?" Ishtaru inquired, earning him a whack in the head, they'd been walking for a bit but they'd found nothing, once they'd opened several doors, a gust of wind blew through, making them pause and look around before continuing on.

"last stop, everyone." Malik said looking in front of them, everyone else's gaze also switched to the front, there was a large door in front of them,

"well, now what?" Bakura asked,

"well, first, we'll get pictures of this mysterious object..." ishtaru started sarcasticly, making the others, save Bakura, laugh quietly, "then, we'll document our findings," more giggles, "and of course we'll have to alert the media..." everyone, even yami was now practically on the ground laughing, "then there's the government, this thing could be a public threat ya know-"

"ok, ok, I get it!" Bakura snapped, glaring at everyone, Kaylynn was leaning against a wall with her head head arched back clutching her stomach as she laughed; yami was sitting on the ground also holding his stomach as he laughed; malik had one hand on ryou's shoulder for balance; ryou had one hand on his knee for support and the other was pushing against the wall to keep him from tilting over; malik's other hand was wrapped around his own stomach; seto had his arms wrapped tightly around his slim stomach and his head was thrown back as he laughed, slowly he sank to his knees and ended out sitting on his feet hunched over gasping for breath; Kaylynn soon joined him and yami on the ground, but she lost all her balance and fell onto her side, then rolled onto her back. After several seconds, ishtaru was leaning against the wall trying to breath, Bakura glared but after a little he couldn't hide it anymore and he began to laugh, putting his hands on his knees and bending forward for support. After a few more minutes of just sitting in front of the closed door, Kaylynn braught up an interesting point,

"hey, why're we laughing again?" she gasped out between several fits of giggles, ryou shook his head,

"I don't...really...remember but...it's so much fun!" he said happily, then everyone began to calm themselves, seto still sitting on his feet, yami now sat cross-legged, ishtaru sat with his legs spread out and his back against a wall, Bakura sat between his knees so the two were chest to back, ryou sat on his feet next to malik who was sitting cross legged with his hands folded in his lap,

"hai!" ishtaru put in, "let's j-just s-s-stay like this for a bit"

"yea..." kaylynn said then she composed herself fully and began to work on regulating her breathing, "but, we'd eventually have to go back to life, right?" everyone was composed now and all had somber looks on their faces,

"that's right." Ishtaru said softly, his hands clasped around Bakura's waist, the ivory haired fiend had his hands on ishtaru's knees,

"hey, let's try to be a little brighter." Seto suggested, (PFM: that's a switch.        Seto: shudup an' write!         PFM: fine! :P) "why don't we open the door up and keep going, the sooner we find Anthy, the sooner we can leave." He said, the others agreed and stood up, then they opened the door and were met with a stampede of rats and spiders rushing out at them,

"oh!" Bakura cried jumping back, "Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck! Ah! god! I hate rats!" he screamed, stumbling around trying to escape the rodents, ishtaru picked him up bridal style and held him until the rats and spiders were gone, then he set him down, Bakura was clutching his chest where his heart was and panting slightly, seto patted his shoulder comfortingly and everyone else just gave him exhasperated smiles.

"let's go." Kaylynn said, she and yami led the group through the doorway and into a-still old and rickety and falling apart-victorian style addition to the strange-and growing increasingly stranger-building, "wow..." Kaylynn said, she and ryou looked like a pair of children in a dream world as they looked around, "this stuff has to be, like, really really old..."

"well, no shit, Sherlock." Bakura said, he'd seen better, seto whacked him in the head,

"lay off." He hissed,

"well, this is...homey..." malik ventured, brushing away some cobwebs,

"more like 'home_ly_'." Yami mumbled as he yanked a rogue cobweb out of his hair,

"Oh, you're wrong, Yami, it's beautiful." Kaylynn objected, then another door caught their eye at the other side of the room, Kaylynn and ryou started for it,

"ryou, be careful over there." Bakura cautioned,

"yea, you two, be careful, this place has obviously not been touched for a while, rotting turns boards into quicksand." Seto warned, then the others slowly followed. They all stood in front of the door looking at it, Kaylynn created another ball of light and held it in her palms looking down at the door,

"a whole bunch'a locks." She said quietly, then she turned to seto and gave him the ball, "here, babes, hold this." She said, then she turned back to the door and worked on the locks, most of which were bolt or chain, once she'd finished she opened the door and stepped back a bit, just as she did so a gust of wind blew through, the group looked at each other and shrugged, then she looked at seto, "after you." she said,

"no, after you." he responded,

"no, no, no, no, no-after me." malik said pushing past the two and heading into the hallway, ishtaru and Bakura catcalling after him,

"ooohh, tough guy!"

"woohoo, malik!"

"hey, malik, watch your step in there, ok?" yami said seriously, Kaylynn nodded in agreement

then the others followed, they got a few yards when malik fell through the floor, kalynn grabbing his arm with a shout, yami running past the others to help. Once he was back up, yami slapped him lightly in the face,

"I told you ta watch your fucking step!" he snapped, "from now on, you let me lead, alright? Let's go." He said standing and continuing on

"are you alright?" ryou asked,

"I think just damn near shit my pants!" malik yelped, he was now some-what laughing, then ishtaru ruffled his hair,

"no, you always smell that way." He said, everyone laughed, then continued on with their search.

~^*(THIRTY MINUTES LATER)*^~

"this place is, like, _major_ confusing!" Kaylynn wailed, yanking at her hair, seto grabbed her arms and pulled them away from her head,

"ripping out all of your hair won't help." He said, she slumped down tugged gently at one of her brown-blond locks, seto moved to the center of the group, "I suggest we split up."

"weren't you the one who said earlier that you knew better than to split up?" Kaylynn asked, seto shot her a look,

"yes, I was. But, we weren't in this position before. Now, we'll go in pairs. Yami, you're going with me and Kaylynn though, I don't feel safe leaving you with the others for some odd reason." Ishtaru glared at seto, malik snorted slightly, crossing his arms over his chest, "malik, you and ryou split off and go down that way." Seto ordered, pointing to the left, malik gripped the Sennen Rod tightly and he and ryou nodded, then seto turned from the two hikaris to the two yamis, "ishtaru, Bakura, *sigh* I'm gonna regret this pair idea later on, I just _know_ I am...oh, well...you two, head off that way." He continued, pointing to the right, the two nodded, Bakura idly fingering the Sennen Ring, then the four set off to either side, then seto turned again to face his two companions, "well..."

"that really only leaves one direction." Kaylynn pointed out, then she walked forward a bit, her back to her two friends, "we really have several choices..." she held her hand up so they could see it and held up one finger (A/N: not what you're thinking, you jack-asses!) "we can either---one; keep on going and try to find anthy, then possibly get caught and braught to where she's being held anyways..." she held up another finger with the first, "two; stand here and wait to get caught and tortured, then possibly eaten, or worse..." then she held up a third finger, "or we can just go home, pretend this never happened and not think about anything ever again." She said, a small smile curling on her lips at that last option,

"well, I don't like that second option at all." Seto said, with that said, Kaylynn put down the finger that had gone up when she'd presented the second option,

"nor do i." Yami agreed, "and as nice as that last option sounds..." he let the scentence hang there as Kaylynn put the figer representing the third option down,

"then, I prepose we go with the latter and get walking!" Kaylynn said, keeping her index finger up as she pointed at the ceiling, "now, let's go! Onward!" she said happily, then the headed down the hall. A figure rose slowly from the shadows, smirking, 

"I can see why the lord wants her so badly, she is an amazing young girl. But I must get rid of her friends first." With that he disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryou and Malik~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou watched malik open another door that led to an empty room, once he'd closed the door a strange gust of wind blew through making them pause for a minute then shrug it off and admit some defeat, ryou sighed loudly, then he listened to the Egyptian boy sigh,

"this, ryou, is what we like to call hopeless." Malik mumbled, ryou walked over and touched malik's arm softly, malik looked down at the ivory haired boy,

"we'll find her." Ryou said steadily, then he smiled and watched as malik returned the gesture.

"maybe you're right, ryou. Maybe we're just making this place seem bigger then it is. Let's keep looking." With that, they headed further down the hall, opening doors and checking rooms as they went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bakura and Ishtaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the two stood in front of their fifth door, the last four had been bad

_                                                            ***FLASHBACK***_

_       Ishtaru opened the first door and both yamis cried out in surprise as a bunch of bats flew out at them, then they back away from the door and fell down a staircase that was behind them, landing on their backs._

_       Bakura was the victim of the second door, he'd opened it without any problems, but when he set foot in the room, he fell through the decaying floor and landed in a bathtub, which turned on when he bumped the pipes and left him soaked._

_       Ishtaru opened the third door and was met with several skeletons falling out onto him and Bakura, both of them screamed bloody murder and ran like hell down the hall, practically pissing themselves in the process._

_       The fourth door was opened by Bakura, who looked in, then motioned for ishtaru to follow, but when the two entered, the door closed behind them and was jammed shut. After much screaming and swearing and pushing they finally got it opened, then they watched for any other action from the door once they'd left the room, but were scared away but the sound of the wind suddenly appearing out of nothingness._

_                                                        ***UN-FLASHBACK***_

the two pointed at eachother and said in unison, "you open it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seto, Yami and Kaylynn~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They headed down a hallway that was dark and cold, yami was hugging himself tightly to warm himself, Kaylynn was wearing seto's coat and seto would rub his hands together every now and then, they stopped at a staircase and looked down it, it was big, Kaylynn made a small whistleing noise then "_pwup_" as her eyes went down the steps,

"should we send someone to test it first?" seto asked, yami looked at him

"seto, are you suggesting we split up even more so then we already are?"

"no, I'm just saying that maybe it'd be easier if one of us fell and had to be rescued then all of us needing help."

"how 'bout this. We go down one person every three steps." Kaylynn broke in, the two boys looked at eachother, then nodded in unison, "ok. Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Anthy and Radament~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

anthy watched her friends walking, ryou and malik making their way slowly down the hall, malik opening the doors and closing them, ishtaru and Bakura playing 'paper-scissors-rock' to decide who would open the fifth door, seto, yami and Kaylynn gripping the railing of an old staircase while cautiously moving down it, she growled as she watched Radament, he was examining her friends as well, watching them, the hitman he'd sent after them hadn't turned up yet but she figured it was because he wanted to toy with them a little longer, she sat pondering what he was going to do, and how she would decorate her and yami's future home with his skin once she'd gotten out of here and gutted him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ishtaru and Bakura~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"hah! Paper beats rock!" ishtaru said triumphantly,

"oh, come on, where's your empathy?"

"winners do not empathise with losers." Ishtaru informed Bakura, who sighed and headed for the door, only to have ishtaru wrap his arms around his waist from behind and rest his chin on bakura's shoulder, "or, we could just stay here for a bit..." he suggested, blowing lightly at the other's ear, Bakura purred and nodded, the door would officially not be opened any time soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seto, Yami and Kaylynn~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the trio was standing in front of a large pair of glass double doors that were foggy and blured over time, it wasn't as cold anymore and seto had his coat back, 

"well?" Kaylynn asked, seto and yami pushed the doors opened and Kaylynn stepped up and stood directly in the doorway, "ladies first." She joked, Seto and Yami standing on either side of her looking into the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Malik and Ryou~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

they were at the end of the hall, their floor had seemingly slanted and they were now lower then when they had started, malik pushed opened an elaborate wooden door and revealed a ballroom sort of place, it had a stage and old tables, a mysterious gust of wind blew past them suddenly, making the two look around,

"that happens a lot around here..." malik muttered absently, ryou nodded then they continued into the room, they headed for the stage and stopped to look up at it, "karaoke night at the '_Haunted Hotel_'." Malik said jokingly, ryou giggled a bit, then he noticed some song sheets on a podium up on the stage and crawled up after them, malik went to examin th rest of the room,

"geez, ryou, look at all these champagne bottles. We musta missed one hell of a party."

"and one hell of a hang over." Ryou put in absently as he read over the music sheets, malik laughed and continued on, "hey, you think these microphones still work at all?" ryou inquired as he tapped one of them, malik shrugged,

"I dunno. Maybe."

"ok."

"why?"

"no reason."

"kyay..." malik bent down along the wall and dusted off a picture that had fallen off the wall, it was empty, just a frame and glass, he tilted his head a bit in thought then he heard a soft voice singing,

"_senza fine..._"

"huh?" malik looked over at the stage and saw ryou examining the music sheets while singing a song as best as he could in italian, he smiled at the small blush on the other's cheeks when ryou noticed him watching, but that didn't stop either of them and malik walked to the edge of the stage and propped himself up on his elbows at the edge of it to watch the ivory haired boy sing, he smiled softly, ryou blushing more (A/N: I think I'm gonna do a picture of this, ryou-kun standing by one of those old microphones, blushing and singing, it'll be oober kawaii!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seto, Yami and Kaylynn~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well? Whadya make of it?" Kaylynn inquired, looking down into the empty pool they'd found, yami and seto standing on either side of her, 

"what do you mean?" yami asked, Kaylynn raised a hand and motioned a finger for something to come to her, a bullet shell flew into her palm from the bottom of the pool, "ooohh..."

"someone may of used it for target practice." Seto suggested,

"that's the happy version." Kaylynn said,

"what's the not so happy version?" yami asked, Kaylynn looked at him steadily, inhuman calmness in her gaze, 

"there were people in there." She said, the two boys' eyes widened and she closed her eyes, "yea, the 'not-so-happy' version of the story is always the one we get stuck with huh?"

"it seems like it." Seto said, looking at the bottom of the empty pool,

"just one of these times I'd like to get off easy."

"you know, yami, if we tried to do that we'd have to forget about anthy and go home most of the time." Kaylynn pointed out, yami grinned and nodded, sseto grinning as well,

"this is true." He said,

"yea, she seems a little more dangerprone then you do most of the time, Kaylynn." Yami said mockingly, Kaylynn popped a vein and whacked him in the back, causing him to fall into the pool, Kaylynn and seto both cried out and grabbed a foot each, yanking him back up, then seto popped a vein and glared at Kaylynn, waving his arms in the air,

"will you get hold of yourself!" he cried, then yami burst out laughing, Kaylynn soon followed suit, then seto as well, all three of them were now laughing hystericaly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Anthy and Radament~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Radament watched with a sweatdrop as the trio sat laughing, he didn't seem to be affecting them at all, then he sighed and popped to ishtaru and Bakura, that sight made him and anthy scream, so he was left with ryou and malik,

"oh, no...no, no, no, no, no." anthy said, but Radament nodded with a grin and then switched to Jakken,

"Jakken,"

"yes, master?"

"dispose of the tomb guardian and bring me the tenshi."

"tenshi?" anthy inquired, Radament turned to her,

"yes. There is a whole hord of magical beings traveling to save you, a tomb guardian-whom I have no use for..."

"malik!"

"yes. And a sorceress,"

"Kaylynn..."

"yes. A mage-priest,"

"seto"

"a tomb robber,"

"Bakura."

"an evil spirit made of hate,"

"ishtaru."

"a pharaoh-who will suffer greatly before he dies."

"yami!"

"and an angel."

"an angel...?" she inquired, "ryou's an...angel...?"

"yes. And he will cause more damage to the side he chooses to fight against then any of you."

"He will?"

"yes. But only if he realizes how to awaken his true power."

"so, ryou's an angel?"

"yes! Weren't you paying any attention?!"

"mmm...not really. Are ya mad?"

"dah!-rrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PFM: ok, this is it for now. Anshy-chan's chapter is next!

Marron: you're hopeless.

PFM: yea, but at least I'm not an idiot, right?

Marron: well, I wouldn't go that far...

PFM: *sniff* be nice to me... ;_;

Marron: ok, ok, you did very good.

PFM: yay! ^_^


End file.
